Isis Steelfang
Isis Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang. She is the full sister of Horus Steelfang and Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is also half sister to Petra. In Cosmic Legacy, Isis is likewise the twin sister of Horus Steelfang and the child of Raydin and Virlomi. She again seeks to exert her authority over mortals with her incredible powers. Isis took the grimoire "The Mortal City" from her brother Abbadon, hence she is associated with the "Ritual" constellation. Biography The New Kingdoms Isis was concieved when Virlomi had a sexual encounter with Raydin's aspect of Administration. Her mother fled to the Ash Pit to birth her, due to threats from Raydin's wife Astrid, who was a powerful witch. This was because Virlomi was an ally of Adawulf Sea-Born. This offered her protection from Astrid's wrath, as Astrid couldn't follow into those planes without self harm. Isis was born in the Ash pit, where she was trained to fight on similar scales as her other siblings. Due to her Steelfang heritage and powers, this meant she became a powerful and skilled user of both spells and swords. Isis was later captured by malevolent forces, and her body forced to accept the dark essence of the malevolent entity Father, a sort of corruption related entity that slowly destroyed her morality and innocence, with the promise of more power. Later, when Isis's powers and Father's powers fully hybridize into a far more dangerous force, a new personality is born in Isis - her Eris personality, which takes over her body and mind. As Eris, Isis rules over the entirety of Tamriel and even Mundus in Ascendant Angel. She is known as the Empress of the World or the Solar Empress. Cosmic Legacy Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Isis is a highly intelligent girl, despite her young age. She knows much that even adults do not know, and she likes to let people know that she is smarter than them. Despite this, however, Isis is not considered very 'street smart,' due to her sheltered upbringing. This also applied to the fact that she does not know much about love. Isis is also a very controlling and conniving person, which she inherited from her mother, Virlomi. She has a so-called 'Goddess Complex,' which means that she wants to have mastery over everything she knows. She is very vengeful, known to go after people who have hurt her or those she loves. Despite both of these, however, Isis is a kind and caring girl, at least for most of her childhood and young adulthood. When Eris took over Isis' body as a vessel in Ascendant Angel, different personality traits were shown, such as a complete lack of care and concern for others, a hate for mortals and extreme amounts of self love. Basically, her "bad" personality traits were amplified, and her "good" ones were removed. Eris further increases Isis' obsession to dominate and order everything in existence, so she can actually become the ruler of the entire universe. This parallels the behavior of the Daedric Prince Jyggalag, except that being a trans-dimensional goddess of nearly unlimited power, Isis as Eris can actually order the world on a scale Jyggalag cannot even comprehend. Cosmic Legacy Similar to her original self in The New Kingdoms, Isis is rather open about her great intelligence. As the overall third child of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi (due to being born a few minutes after her brother Horus), Isis is connected to the power of All Creation and she knows much. She is not above showing off her great knowledge and enjoyed putting others off with what she knew. Isis isn't a girl who is considered to be empathetic or friendly to others, given her inhuman intelligence and difficulty in relating to those "inferior" to her. She does not know much about human emotions such as love and hate, having never dedicated time to studying such. As such, Isis has a sense of herself as a "Great Goddess" (it is not a Delusion of Grandeur as Isis Steelfang is a goddess). She craves mastery and control over all, even if it deprives others of their freedoms. Isis did care for her family, and is much kinder to those she believes are at least on par with her and her expectation. This does not include every Steelfang, and she has a disdain for Annalyse, the oldest child of Raydin, as Anna was born to a mortal mother. People who can gain her approval are few and far between, though, and everyone else to her is simply a weakling who is only worthy as a pawn. Appearance For her appearance, Isis has the ever-changing, rainbow eyes of her mother Virlomi (her eyes in Cosmic Legacy are standard Steelfang Blue though), the slit pupils of her father, and the silvery white hair of her father's family. However, hers is not as snow-white as the rest of the Steelfang's hair is, as it has a slight hint of gold. Like all her sisters, and other female relatives, Isis has a rounded, oval shaped face which can be considered "cute" as well as delicate features, making her very beautiful. Isis stands at a height of 5'7" and she has a slim figure overall. She's not the most buxom among her family members, but her proportions are not far off from perfection, again as a consequence of her descent. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Isis, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Her speed in combat can reach extreme levels. Isis possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Isis is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. She can easily mind control most individuals. She can project massive psionic waves and blasts. This effect also makes her immune to any attempt at mind control and highly resistant to mind reading, by magical or psionic means. Isis is capable of telepathic communication. Isis has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of her father, but not that of her brother Siris. Isis projects energy in a default colour of golden, such as when she fires magicka flares. Flames created by her are purple, lightning golden and ice powers shiny white. She can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Isis can manipulate the order of objects, reversing their entropy. She can create nearly any construct she envisions. This allows her to counter the powers of of her brother Horus. She can easily make weapons, shields and even buildings just by thought alone. Her ability to structure the universe also allows her to freeze nearly anything in space. Isis can even turn people into blocks of diamond by forcing all the carbon atoms in their body to transform into a singular crystal, and she can drop the temperature of anything to absolute zero. She also gains a sort of probability manipulation, which allows for reality restructuring, molecular manipulation and negation of powers. Isis has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone and kill them via paralysis. Like the rest of her family, Isis can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Isis can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Isis can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds Isis can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. The powers Isis gained when she was experimented on with the blood of the entity Father has made her extremely powerful, as evidenced in Ascendant Angel, where Isis' Eris personality takes over. She is capable of not just reading the cosmic language of the Voidonomicon, but she can even pervert the rituals to trap all her relatives with their own power. Furthermore, Isis easily held both Gideon and Raphael Steelfang at bay with psychokinesis. Given that Gideon was a reality warper and Raphael had complete control over all physical/imaginary vectors, this is no mean feat. She also seems to be able to bend shadows and use them for combat. Despite Isis' massive power boost and reality bending powers, she still cannot resurrect people from the dead. Thus, Vigarde remains deceased. This is because Isis' main sphere is still order, and she cannot contradict the recycling of a soul, which requires the power of chaos. Isis can only therefore maintain the steady state, since the processes of the soul are already ordered. Cosmic Legacy As a goddess connected to the power of All Creation, Isis has unconditional access to the usage of all magic. She can cast all spells to their maximum effectiveness. Isis is therefore considered to have perfect mastery of all magical systems, which gives her the recognition of achieving True Alteration (All Magic). While Isis can use any spell, she uses Dark Crystal Magic as her main offensive form. She also likes Cryokinesis. As Isis was born a Steelfang Vampire, her strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all far beyond humanity. Isis' control over life is high to the extent she can manipulate the fate of many, deciding their status as living or dead. Isis is also noted to have learnt how to use a sword in a way that surpasses mortal limits. She also can fly on her white, feathered wings. Isis' connection to the power of All Creation also grants her high level reality warping as well as omniscient knowledge of universal events via a sort of cosmic sense. Due to excessive intelligence, Isis is able to predict the future from analysing the events around her mentally. She has a high tier Divine Skin that can negate most incoming attacks. Isis' Sphere of Domination is the "Ordered Arrangement". Isis is able to directly reduce and direct the entropy of any system using this ability to "construct" ideas as reality and "forcefully order" reality. This allows her to create whole cities with the wave of her hand, forge any weapon with thought alone or even freeze people around her via exerting mentally. Isis can violate the laws of Thermodynamics with this power, allowing her to drown others by liquefying air or kill via solidifying blood. Equipment The New Kingdoms Isis wears magical robes that show her figure. However, they are also much more modest in nature than that seen on her sister Annalyse. She refuses to wear anything that is too short or whose neckline is too low. She carries a simple staff, which she can easily modify and make better or worse. Isis also has a silver longsword, ostensibly named Azura's Star, which has a soul gem implanted in the base of the handle. When she kills something, their soul is transported into the gem. The sword has unlimited storage capacity and can keep reaping souls. Isis can also release the true form of her sword, as "Crystal Order". This causes Azura's Star to transform into its true, single edged form that releases much more power than her normal sword. This weapon can crystallize unbreakable soulgems from nothing. This allows Isis to fire out arcs of crystalline material that can bisect even mountains, or create a crystal nova of many sharp fragments. Isis can also entomb enemies in soul gem like crystal which tears at their souls, or cause anything she cuts to turn to crystal. Anything killed by the crystals of the blade is transported to the blade instantly. The souls absorbed into Isis' are imprisoned forever as they erode away indefinitely, providing energy. The energy released by the eroding souls can be used for enchanting or recharging artifacts. Isis can also focus the energies to fire out of the tip of her sword in a devastating beam, be it in "Azura's Star" form or "Crystal Order" form. Cosmic Legacy Isis' sword is the "Crystal Legacy". It is a beautiful sword that has a blade wrought of clear, glass like white crystal, much like diamond. The hilt is gold and silver metal filigree. Isis' sword is able to manipulate soul stealing crystals, either as whole stakes of crystal or a fine razor mist that shreds anything it touches. The sword's power is enough to cause fluctuations in space with a swing. It can also pierce through Divine Skin. Isis took the grimoire "The Mortal City" from her brother's inventions and used it for herself. This allowed her access to vast powers over the undead, but not Necromancy. Isis could use "The Mortal City" to summon armies of Bonemen, Mistmen and Wrathmen with almost no limit, or even animate larger creatures made of many more bones. She could further summon ectoplasm - bone hybrid dragons to divebomb her enemies. "The Mortal City" could also summon bone ballistas, catapaults and weapons, which allowed Isis extreme siege powers. Lastly, "The Mortal City" could also summon an undead moving palace that could fly, for Isis to reside in. This palace was within its own dimensional sphere and defended from outside attacks. Like all others of her kind, Isis can manifest a golden and silver armor etched with blue runes that shine with energy. This armor can be summoned to her or dismissed at will. Otherwise, Isis wears a white dress like robe. Unlike the other female Steelfangs, her robes are less ornamented and do not have so many layers. Isis' Divine Skin in conjunction with her armor can easily nullify practically any incoming attack. Trivia *Isis can play the piano beautifully; However, this is the only art or music form she has mastered. *Isis has a beautiful singing voice. *Due to strange experiments, the blood of Father flows in her veins, and she has his power. They manifest as her three black wings. *Despite being the Goddess of Order, Isis is more cold and given to random acts of violence than her brother Horus. *Isis is the only female Steelfang who is depicted with wavy hair. The others all have straight hair. *Isis' shattering white wings when she fully turns into Eris symbolizes her fall from grace and the full acceptance of her dark side, upsetting the duality in her body. *Isis/Eris' art was eventualy based on Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Magical Index, especially for her face, after the artist was not satisfied with the original look. Alternate Art Isis Steelfang of the Grand Alignment.jpg|Depiction of original Isis, in Steelfang armor. Most recent and accurate. Eris of the Dark Order.jpg|Alternate look for Isis Steelfang, with many influences... Goddess of Order V2.jpg|Isis before her fall. Eris and Isis.jpg|Isis after her fall (left) and before her fall (right) Eris Steelfang Redone.jpg|Isis (left) and Eris (right) redone with a new art style. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Vampires Category:Demigods Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Immortal